In computing systems, a kernel serves as a central component for facilitating communication between software applications and hardware devices (e.g., central processing unit (CPU), memory, input/output (I/O) devices, etc.) of a machine. For example, a kernel may be responsible for facilitating operating system functions and various management tasks (e.g., process management, disk management, memory management, etc.). Given the kernel's central position with regard to proper functioning of computing systems, a kernel package (containing the kernel and other essential kernel-related information) is expected to be developed free of errors and work seamlessly; however, developing a kernel package is regarded as one of the most complex and difficult tasks in computer programming.
One problem with the development of kernel packages is human errors. A kernel package developer (e.g., software developer, computer programmer, etc.) is often the primary source of unintended changes to the kernel that can lead to discrepancies and errors, and such errors, if left undetected, can cause a computing system to freeze. To determine whether a kernel package is free of errors, kernel developers perform a manual review to detect these errors so they can be corrected. Further, since these errors may not be known beforehand, a review process may be required to be performed multiple times to be successful; consequently, these manual kernel review processes are inefficient, cumbersome, convoluted, and prone to human errors.